Apocalypse
300px |Caption= Artwork of Apocalypse |Downloadlink= N64Mario's Version Blackjack's Patch OnslaughtX & Kung Fu Man's Version RobiWanKenObi, Cravd & MMV Team's Version |Origin= X-Men |Creator = N64Mario OnslaughtX & Kung Fu Man RobiWanKen0bi & Cravd & MMV Team}} Apocalypse is a mutant from Marvel's X-Men comics. He was abandoned as a baby and was found by a tribe who taught him how to survive the desert. As Apocalypse became an adult he, along with his clan, were captured and forced into slavery by the vizer Ozymandias. He soon rebeled and was killed by enforcers of Ozymandias only to be revived by his mutant powers. Believing himself to be "strong" and "blessed" he found Rama Tut's ancient tech. He used it to destroy most of the Ruler's near him and twisted Ozymandias into the being he is now. In M.U.G.E.N, there are three current versions of Apocalypse. One is made by N64Mario, one is by OnslaughtX & Kung Fu Man and another was made by RobiWanKenObi, Cravd & MMV Team. A patch was made for N64Mario's version by Blackjack. N64Mario's Apocalypse Apocalypse is a different type of character, as he is a giant boss-like character. If you fight him, you must target either his head or arms in order to deal damage. Plus, if you get behind him, he'll be at a great disadvantage as he can't turn around. 'Stats' *Life: 2000 *Power: 0 *Attack: 200 *Defence: 400 'Movelist' 'Specials' + + ||}} ||}} ||}} ||}} ||}} ||}} ||}} ||}} ||}} Kung Fu Man's Apocalypse Kung Fu Man's version includes the two small satellites that float by him and has the same hit sounds as X-Men vs. Street Fighter. Unlike N64Mario's version, this version doesn't include a ground making him only look right if he is in his home stage, Apocalypse Now!. RobiWanKenObi, Cravd & MMV Team's Apocalypse The most recent version of Apocalypse made uses custom sprites instead of the ones from X-Men vs. Street Fighter. The character is more like a regular character and not a giant boss. This Apocalypse also features a unique voice unlike the previous versions. In its current form, Apocalypse has a weak AI (likely the default), being easily defeated. However, he has a full set of moves which include 7 hypers. Two of Apocalypse's hypers augment his size reminiscent of his original boss type sprites. Apocalypse also has a taunt where he mirrors his opponents likeness. Stats *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' | Version: crouched Version: standing Version: standing and anti-air In-air Version: downward diagonal| }} | Version: vertical Version: horizontal short-range Version: horizontal long-range| }} | Version: 1 large sphere Version: 2 medium spheres Version: 3 small spheres| }} | | }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 power|}} 'Palette Gallery' File:MMV_Apocalypse_Pal01.gif File:MMV_Apocalypse_Pal02.gif File:MMV_Apocalypse_Pal03.gif File:MMV_Apocalypse_Pal04.gif File:MMV_Apocalypse_Pal05.gif File:MMV_Apocalypse_Pal06.gif Trivia *The former two versions of Apocalypse are unique in that characters like Ultimate Chimera can't kill them instantly. Instead, they need to be hit several times in order to be KO'd. *One of Omega Tiger Woods's attacks has Apocalypse's head. *Apocalypse's head is one of the many random sprites in Uppercut, most namely his crouching hurt sprites. Videos Video:M.U.G.E.N Episode 1829 Wallace (Me) vs Apocalypse Video:MUGEN Apocalypse vs Gold Geegus - HD Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Apocalypse Sized Characters Category:Villains Category:Humanoids Category:Cyborgs Category:Metal Characters Category:Psychics Category:Males Category:Bossfights Category:X-Men vs. Street Fighter Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Characters Category:80's Characters